Pony Wars
by Glyphmath
Summary: When Pinkie Pie discovers a magical artifact, she must fight to protect it from the residents of another dimension! (There are more than just mlp and sonic characters, but would only let me pick two franchises to crossover.)
1. Chapter 1

One sunny day, Pinkie Pie was walking through the forest when she stumbled upon something amazing: A tree that grew magic cupcakes!  
"Wow," Pinkie said, "What an amazing tree!"  
She leaned down to take a bite from one of the cupcakes when suddenly, Shadow the Hedgehog jumped out of a bush and stole the cupcake tree.  
"Hahaha," Shadow laughed as he held the tree over his head, "Now that I have this amazing cupcake tree, I can finally get Sempai Sonic to notice me!"  
"Noooo!" Pinkie cried, "I found that cupcake tree first and I think it should belong to everyone, so that we can all enjoy it's delicious cupcakes!"  
But Shadow sneered. "If you want this cupcake tree, you're going to have to take it over my dead body!" Then Shadow plucked a cupcake from the tree, which bore a strange resemblence to a chaos emereld, and yelled, "Chaos Control!" Then he vanished.  
"Noooo!" Pinkie cried, "I found that cupcake tree first and I think it should belong to everyone, so that we can all enjoy it's delicious cupcakes!"  
So she ran back home to Ponyville to try to find a way to track down Shadow, and retrieve the amazing magic cupcake tree!

Pinkie Pie ran back to Fluttershy's cottage, where she found Fluttershy having a relaxing tea party with Discord, the Avatar of Chaos, Bill Cipher, the shapeshifting demon, Aku, and Bon Bon.  
"Discord!" Pinkie Pie shouted, ignoring all of the other guests, "I found this amazing magic cupcake tree, but Shadow the Hedgehog stole it before I could eat on of the delicious cupcakes. I need your Discord magic to help me find Shadow the Hedgehog so that we can recieve the amazing magic cupcake tree and partake of the aforementioned delicious cupcakes."  
Discord was not pleased. "Why should I help you, Pinkie Pie? You never come to any of my many many many tea parties!"  
Pinkie thought for a moment, "Because I am best pony?"  
"Ha," Discord laughed, "Everyone knows that best pony is Rarity!"  
"No!" Aku shooted, "Applejack is best pony!"  
"Rarity!"  
"Applejack!"  
"Rarity!"  
"Applejack!"  
"Rarity!"  
"Applejack!"  
While two of the four demons present argued horse politics, Bill Cipher siezed his chance, and loomed in close to Pinkie Pie. "Tell you what, Pinkie Pie, I help you find Shadow the Hedgehog, but you have to do something for me first."  
"Okay," Pinkie Pie agreed, "I will do anything to find that amazing magic cupcake tree."  
"That's what I like to hear," Bill Cipher said, "I need you to kill the only pony strong enough to stop me, Twilight Sparkle!"  
"Why is Twilight Sparkle the only pony who can stop you, Bill Cipher?" Pinkie asked.  
"Because she reads books," Bill said. Then he held out his hand, now encircled by a flaming blue aura. "So what do you say? Do we have a deal?"  
Pinkie Pie tried to give Bill Cipher a brohoof, but she missed and accidently kicked him in the eye.  
"Whatever," Bill Cipher said, "It still counts."

Pinkie Pie was suddenly transported to the Golden Oaks Library, before Twilight had ascended to godhood and she was still mortal. "Wow," Pinkie said, "This place sure brings back memories. I didn't realize Bill Cipher was going to send me back in time, though. If I kill Twilight now, it could have dangerous and unforseen consequences on the entire timeline. Bill Cipher couldn't have known this, though, because he only had one eye and his vision is not that good."  
Pinkie Pie thought for a moment. "Wait, since Bill Cipher sent me back in time, I can just go to the spot in the forest where the Cupcake tree is before Shadow the Hedgehog stole it." So Pinkie Pie did that instead.  
She found her way to the Amazing Magic Cupcake Tree and ate all the Delicious Cupcakes. With all the powers of the cupcakes combined inside of her, Pinkie Pie ascended to godhood, becoming the one true Alicorn Princess of Cupcakes. Then she read a book so that she could kill Bill Cipher.  
The End. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow the Hedgehog, having escaped from Pinkie Pie's wrath with the cupcake tree in hand, appeared in the green hill zone right outside the local Arby's where Sonic worked his day job.  
"Sonic!" Shadow shouted, "I have found this cupcake tree!"  
"Wow!" Sonic said, "A cupcake tree? That's really impressive!"  
"I have been trying to get your attention ever since we started junior high, I even copied your hairstyle to get you to notice me, but you never did so I became super emo."  
"I'm sorry, Shadow," Sonic said, "I never realized you fealt that way, but now that you brought me this cupcake tree, we can be best friends."  
"Hooray!" Shadow said, "My dream has finally come true!"  
"You should come over next saturday. Me and Silver always watch the ne episode of My Little Pony then."  
"What?" Shadow shouted, "You're best friends with Silver?"  
"I'm sorry, Shadow," Sonic said, "He's a hedgehog and I'm a hedgehog, it just sort of worked out that way."  
"My dreams!" Shadow yelled, "They have been crushed!"  
"Don't worry about it," Sonic said, "You can be best friends with Amy, she's also a Hedgehog."  
"I can't be best friends with Amy!" Shadow said, "She's a girl!"  
Shadow stormed away angrily, completely forgetting about the Cupcake tree.

His heart broken, Shadow became even more emo.  
"How can I live with myself now?" Shadow thought out loud, as he often did, "As long as Silver is alive, I have nothing left to live for! I know, I will kill Silver, but first I need more power! If only I hadn't misplaced that Cupcake tree.  
Suddenly Bill Cipher appeared.  
"Hey, Shadow" he said, "You look pretty emo, how would you like to help me with something?"  
"I don't have time for that," Shadow said, "I have to gain more power so that I can kill Silver the Hedgehog!"  
"I can give you more power!" Bill explained, "but I need you to kill someone else first! Pinkie Pie broke her contract with me, so now she must die!"  
"Pinkie Pie?" Shadow said, "I remember her, she started this whole mess to begin with! Alright Bill Cipher, I'll help you!"  
Bill Cipher extended his hand, now encircled in blue flames. Shadow tried to give him a brofist, but missed and accidently kicked him in the eye.  
"I sense a disturbing pattern arising," Bill said, "but whatever, it still counts."  
Suddenly Shadow felt an incredible power rush through his body. A golden aura enveloped him, transforming him into Super Shadow!  
"I can feel the power!" he shouted.  
Then he chaos controlled back to Equestria, but Instead of Pinkie Pie, he found a new more powerful version of Twilight Sparkle in her place. Her body was covered in sharp metal armor, and her eyes glowed a fierce glowing red.  
"Halt," she yelled in a strangely mechanical voice, "I am Megacorn, and you shall not pass!"  
The End.  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Megatron and Optimus Prime sat alone in the massive Iacon throne room. I red line had been painted down the middle in between them.  
"I sure am glad we were able to settle our differences diplomatically." Optimus Prime said.  
"Yeah," Megatron agreed, "some might call drawing a line across the entire planet childish, but it probably saved us nine million years of bloodshed."  
"You mean energonshed," Optimus corrected.  
"Right," Megatron sighed, "Half a planet is better than no planet at all. But not quite as good as a whole planet," he said under his breath.  
"You're not having second thoughts about our arrangement?" Optimus asked.  
"NO, no," Megatron said, "I just need to get some space."

Megatron left the throne room, opting to go for a short flight around the solar system to clear his head. "I've seen every future," he reassured himself, "There's no way I could have won. This is the best solution."  
Soon Megatron fell asleep at the wheel and drifted off into deep deep space. He was suddenly awoken by a huge planet sized transformer with it's own system of orbiting moons.  
"I am Unicron!" the planet roared, "Who disturbs my slumber?"  
"Unicron?" Megatron shouted, "I thought you were only a myth!"  
"No," Unicron replied, "I am very real, now tell me what you want, so I can be rid of you."  
Megatron thought for a moment. "Unicron, is there any way that I can overthrow the autobots and become the new leader of Cybertron? Nay, even the universe?"  
Unicron looked right at Megatron. "No, there is no way, except for one. But if you chose it, it would alter your very being. Transform you into a different person entirely."  
Megatron jumped at the chance. "I'll do anything, just tell me what must be done!"  
Suddenly a portal appeared before Megatron. "This portal leads to another world," Unicron said, "You must enter it and find your alternate reality self, but be warned, when you touch the two of you will become one being. Only then can you conquer the universe."

Without even thinking, Megatron jumped through the portal. He found himself in a strange land ruled by horses called Equestria.  
"This world is so childish and weak?" Megatron said, "How can it help me conquer the universe? No, I mustn't question Unicron. I have to find my alternate couterpart."  
Then the pink unicorn, Twilight Sparkle appeared. "Hello friend, my name's Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?"  
Megatron kneeled down to get closer. "I am Megatron." He reached out for a friendly greeting, but when Twilight's hoof touched Megatron's finger. There was a sudden jolt, and all of reality tilted around them.  
Where there once stood two seperate beings, there was now only one. The perfect rending of metal and horse flesh.  
Together they shouted, "I am Megacorn!"

The End To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Super Shadow glared at Megacorn. "You must let me pass," Shadow said, "I must kill Pinkie Pie to have my revenge on Silver the hedgehog!"  
Megacorn glared right back. "No," she said, "I realize now that Pinkie Pie was what I needed all along to aid my conquest. You cannot destroy her."  
"Then it appears that we must do battle," Shadow said, "but I warn you, my powers over reality are nothing to sneeze at!"  
Megacorn raised her plasma arm cannons. "Stand down, Hedgehog," she said.  
Shadow rushed forward, faster than Megacorn could percieve. Then with a powerful karate chop, sliced off the barrels of Megacorn's arm cannons. Megacorn tried to fire before she had realized what had happened, and a huge explosion ensued. Shadow's golden aura blocked any of the flames from reaching his flesh and continued on toward Pinkie Pie's cupcake castle.

Megacorn lay defeated in the road, not dead, but it would take her time to recover. "I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie," she said, "I have failed you, my dear friend..."

Super Shadow appeared before Pinkie's castle. "Pinkie Pie! I have come to kill you!" he shouted.  
"Wait, Shadow!" Pinkie called out, "You are making a terrible mistake! I have learned much since I became an alicorn princess. I have seen the other realities and how they all connect. You and I are counterparts in the cosmos, you cannot harm me without harming yourself!"  
"Why should I trust you?" Shadow yelled, "Bill Cipher offered me a chance for my revenge, do you think I'm going to pass that up?"  
"Do you really think that Bill Cipher cares about you?" Pinkie countered, "He's only using you to get back at me, If you die in the process it only negates his side of the bargain."  
Shadow raised his fists, ready to attack.  
"Stop, Shadow!" Pinkie pleaded, "If you strike me, it will create a singularity in spacetime, a point from which we can never go back!"  
"I'm done listening to you!" Shadow shouted, and then he lunged forward. He aimed his blow right at Pinkie Pie's heart, but as soon as their bodies made contact there was a flash of light and all of reality tilted.  
Pinkie Pie and Shadow had fused into a singular being. Pinkamena Pie, stood alone in the darkness holding a knife over herself.  
"I have to do this!" she shouted, "I have to end it for the sake of revenge!"  
"No!" she called again, struggling with herself, "If I die, then Bill Cipher wins and my revenge will go unfulfilled!"  
"But without my revenge!" she called again, "there is no point to living, I have to do it!"  
Then with a swift blow she stabbed herself in the chest. The light faded from her eyes, as blood poored out, and she roll over on the ground, dead.

The End.  
To be continued... 


End file.
